


Diabolical

by MalignSensualist



Series: First World Problems [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Disney Movies, M/M, Mustaches, bad impersonations, bowler hats, my shitty humor failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Imagine your OTP acting like mustache twirling villains. </i> <br/>from otpprompts.tumblr.com </p>
<p>In which Sokka has a genius idea and Zuko goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabolical

“What do you mean you don’t like Meet the Robinsons? How could you not like it?!” 

Zuko practically squawked incredulously from where he was crouched in front of a large entertainment center, packed full but neatly with movies and games and a set of encyclopedias. 

Sokka wondered who the hell actually kept encyclopedias anymore - and tallied it on his list of reasons why he didn’t trust Zuko’s taste in films. 

“Well, I think it’s ridiculous. I’m a grown man, I want to watch grown-man movies!” Sokka gestured from his recline on the white-leather sofa. “You know, explosions and naked girls and sex.” 

Zuko’s nose wrinkled upward in irritation or disgust, it was sometimes a bit hard to decipher his expressions, if Sokka were being honest here. After a moment the glare smoothed, turned considering - and that was when Sokka decided it was time to worry. Pressing into the back of the sofa, knees drawn up in front of him, the Inuit prepared to tuck and roll out of range. 

One never knew when fists or fingers would fly and Zuko had an annoying talent for finding all of Sokka’s ticklish spots. 

“You’ve never even watched Meet the Robinsons, have you?” 

“Nope.” Full lips popped defiantly on the statement, arms crossing and brows furrowed. Sokka had not and would not be subjected to such juvenile entertainment. Nope. He was beyond such things now.

Yeah. Completely beyond them.

~ ~ ~ ~ SOME TIME LATER ~ ~ ~ ~

“You know, when I gave you that brownie and cocoa… I never quite imagined it would lead to spending my Saturday evening watching Disney movies.” Sokka commented as the credits rolled and he tossed another handful of bagged popcorn in his mouth.

Zuko gave his friend a very unimpressed look. Sokka just shrugged and washed the popcorn down with Orange Soda. “I mean, it was good, I’m surprised… I kind’a expected a repeat of Katara dragging me to the Frozen premiere with she and Aang.” 

The Inuit shuddered revulsion and Zuko felt his own face twist up on a grimace, before her smirked in triumph. “But you did like it… after saying you wouldn’t, and didn’t.” 

Sokka side-eyed the smug ass, but only for a moment because he was grinning the next. “Yep, and guess what… I have such a great idea.” 

Zuko blanched, Sokka’s great ideas were rarely ever worthy of the term - except perhaps in how great your chances of being arrested were. 

“Now, here’s what we’re gonna do –”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Katara stared over her cup of coffee at the two morons across from her - now seriously regretting agreeing to meet either of them in public. Next to her, Toph shoved another mouthful of cake into her mouth and smoke around it, jabbing her fork at Zuko and Sokka.

“I gotta say, you two have really outdone yourselves.” 

Sokka twirled the curled end of his paste-on handlebar mustache with a smug grin - and adjusted the bowler hat yet again as it threatened to slide off his wolf-tail. 

“Why thank you, Toph.” He snickered, tugged a bit at the mustache and sat back. 

Next to him, Zuko sat, deadpan and looking two beats away from walking out of the cafe or drowning Sokka in his sundae. He perhaps looked the part more than his friend; without outrageous piercings and an undercut - Zuko did indeed fit a dandy little picture with his long hair tied at the base of his neck, the hat sitting on his head an a matching curly mustache. 

“I feel like my grandfather.” Was the only, flat reply he offered to Toph’s assessment. 

Katara closed her eyes after casting them heavenward - likely praying to La for patience. Sokka elbowed Zuko, and pouted. Pouted. 

“Hey, you could at least try to look like you’re having fun! You know, this wouldn’t even be a thing if you hadn’t shown me that stupid movie! I mean, come on, we look so snazzy now, and you totally fit the “mustache-twirling-villain” vibe, what with all your frowns and brooding.”

Zuko turned baleful eyes on his friend, lips pressed into a flat line, and Katara had some hope he would end the latest bout of stupidity right then and there…

Then he grinned, broad enough to look demented, and curled the end of his mustache up. 

“Truly? I feared it would be much too pedestrian.” Zuko drawled, tugging the cuffs of his shirt into place and flicking a loose strand of hair with the most ridiculously haughty expression Katara had ever seen. She balked at the little performance from Sokka’s surprisingly reserved friend… and nearly died of secondhand embarrassment when Sokka tugged at his collar and threw his shoulders back, chest puffing out comically. He twirled the mustache again, eyes flashing.

“Indeed. It is quite the villainous ensemble - if I do say so myself.” 

And the dapper display was ruined when both men busted out into impish little giggles that had nearby mother’s ushering their children away from the ridiculous display. Katara left at this point, leaving Toph to egg on the stupidity and Sokka and Zuko to make fools of themselves alone.


End file.
